Betrayal
by Vortex36
Summary: Skye's been in the safe house for days when suddenly shield is kidnapping her again,the woman she loved is betraying her and her partner thinks shes unatural.But just who will come save her? Warning: kissing,betrayal


Skye looked at the sandwich,it didn't look right.She had been so sure that it was proschetto, mozzarella with a hint of pesto aioli.Skye had a sudden thought as she remembered what Fitz had told her when she had first learned about the delicious sandwich "only Simmons has the power to make them perfect" but Simmons was at the playground with everyone else. Skye held back tears as her phone started to ring. She smiled faintly, finally one of them was answering the 23 missed calls she had left them.She walked over to the table where she had set up a game of cards and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Skye" May began from the other end of the line.

"May, Whats happening? I couldnt connect to you guys"Skye leaned against the table behind her. May sounded rushed like she had a short amount of time to talk.

"You need to get out of there now!"

"What,why?What are you talking about?" Skye replied as she began to feel anxious.A growing panic began to ensue in her.

"There's a panel on the southwest corner of the compound that will let you bring down the laser grid fence"siad May ignoring Skye's questions.

"May,stop"

"You can do this Skye, I believe in you but you need to run, now! There coming for you"

"Who? Who's coming for me? wh-"

"SHIELD-"May was able to say before the lights and everything else stopped.

Skye looked up at the lights and around the cabin before saying "May?May?"There was an eerie silence until she heard the familiar sound of a landing quinjet.She swore.It was too late, she'd never make it in time.

She had two choices either use her out of control crazy powers or hide in the cabin and hope she wouldn't be found. She looked around the cabin for a spot to hide.Behind the fridge,under the table ,under the bed or in the wardrobe. She started to hear footprints coming up to the cabin and behind the fridge and ducking downto avoid being seen.She started to hear snipits of conversation between a bunch of people."ICERS... don't engage...shield...Flare...out!"

"Skye?" a surprisingly familiar voice came,"are you in here?"

That voice,it was so familiar to Skye.Bobbi!! May had sent re-enforcements.

"Bobbi?" She whispered.

Bobbi lowered the gun as Skye ran to hug Skye's lithe form collided with her formed and trianed one.

"I'm so glad you're okay,May called me two minutes ago saying shield was after me and to run away and then everything went dark",Skye siad still in the hug.Skye began to nestle more into Bobbi's safe and warm embrace.

"I know,I know, it's okay"Bobbi siad pulling Skye closer which was hard seeing as before there was barely a milimeter between them.But something was off.As she stood there in Bobbi's arms she started to put the pieces togther.

"Hey Bobbi why did you turn the electrics off?" Skye siad as she began to realise that Bobbi was not there to help her but to take her in anand started to pull away from the hug.

Bobbi quickly manouvered Skye so she was no longer facing her.Skye began to struggle against Bobbi but because of her splints and the stress fractures she had no strengh left in her arms. Bobbi's right arm came up against Skye's throat in a flash and begn to tighten.

"Bobbi, please don't,stop" Skye sobbed as her fear ,shock and stress began to take over.

"sshhh,sshhh.its okay,nothing bads gonna happen i just need to take you in"

"no,no,no, please don't!"

"quiet now",Bobbi whispered in her ear as she cut off the younger girls source of oxygen.At first Skye struggled clawing at Bobbi's arm whimpering,crying until she finally became still and passed out.

Bobbi sighed and looked down at the small broken figure that was Skye.She moved her left arm under Skye's knees and picked her up bridal style as she walked out of the cabin and into the quinjet before radioing the people in her team and telling them she had Skye.They were in the air ten minutes late.


End file.
